Modern computers and other digital systems rely on semiconductor memory devices to store data and instructions for processing by a central processing unit (CPU). Most of these systems have a system memory that usually includes volatile memory devices, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices. Conventionally, DRAMs utilize a single transistor and a capacitor within each memory cell of the device to store electronic data. The memory storage cost per bit for DRAM devices is relatively low because a DRAM memory cell needs relatively few circuit components to store a data bit as compared with other types of memory cells, such as Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) devices or Flash memory devices. Thus, a high capacity system memory can be implemented using DRAM devices for a relatively low price. While DRAM devices typically have a reduced cost and increased memory density relative to SRAM devices, DRAM devices require refresh cycles to retain data.
In recent history, semiconductor memory devices have quadrupled in memory capacity approximately every three years. In order to remain competitive, semiconductor industry leaders continually strive to shrink circuit feature sizes, design more efficient memory hierarchies, and provide added functionality to memory devices.
Conventional high frequency semiconductor device parts may include functionality providing for: self-tests, verification of physical connections of the part, bit error detection and correction, and device repair. For example, parity bits or error detection codes have been implemented on semiconductor devices in order to detect, and in some case correct, a corrupted bit as a result of a transmission error.
Although memory devices, such as DRAM, have the advantage of providing relatively low-cost data storage, they generally lack functionality of sensing and reporting data pertinent to the device that may increase the reliability and usefulness of a memory device implementation as well as allow for simplified maintenance of the memory device or modules containing such devices.
There is a need for methods, apparatuses, and systems to increase the functionality of a memory device. Specifically, there is a need for a memory device comprising temperature sensing and reporting functionality as well as functionality directed to command error detection and reporting.